How should my seme be? What about my uke?
by Sachicolate
Summary: First chapter:Some BL pairings from D.Gray-man are saying how their partners should be so that they can be perfect for each other
1. Kanda x Allen

Disclaimer I don't own:DGM

* * *

**How should My Seme Be? What about My uke?**

** Chapter 1 **

**Kanda x Allen pairing**

**Case of how the seme should be**

'Kanda you are too perverted!' said Allen.

'Of course I am. When I have such a small animal with such cute eyes and a cute body,' said Kanda.

'Who is a small animal?' asked Allen while forcing a smile on his face while preparing his punch for Kanda's face.

'You are,' said Kanda nonchalantly.

'Oh yeah?' said Allen and then punched Kanda as hard as he could.

'Fine you aren't a small animal you are my cute and lovable uke and that hurt,' said Kanda.

'Now it is better,' said Allen.

'But, what don't you like about my personality? In my I think that I am the perfect seme,' asked Kanda while looking at Allen like through a window and seeing nothing.

'Well to me you aren't. You should be gentler while we do it in the first place. My ass hurts very badly. The second thing you should smile more. You always have a gloomy face. Something

else, oh yeah you never try to make me smile when I am sad or crying; you just stay and look at me while I am sobbing. That's cruel you know. Also you care only about yourself. It is like I

don't even exist in this world for you when we aren't in the bed. This hurts me the most,' said Allen through the tears that were rolling over his pale cheek.

'Allen, don't cry. I will try to change the way I act towards you, I promise,' said Kanda.

'Wow, that was easy,' said Allen while cleaning his eyes.

'You tricked me,' said Kanda while his mood starting to change drastically.

'Well I had to. Sorry,' said Allen.

'I will forgive you only if you will kiss me,' said Kanda with a smirk on his face.

'Fine,' said Allen.

As Allen was getting closer to kiss Kanda's cold lips he started to close his eyes. The moment their lips found each other, it was like ice and fire decided to become one. Allen was starting to

feel hot inside because of Kanda that was slipping his hand under Allen's boxers. The boy could feel Yu's cold hand inside him as their passionate kiss was still going. When Allen was finally

out of breath he decided to break the kiss between him and his lover. Then, he decided to keep a distance between him and Kanda because the fire within him had light up once again.

**Now how the uke should be.**

'Allen, I think that you should change a little bit so that you could be the perfect uke for me,' said Kanda.

'I am really curious. Even thought I may have one slight idea of your fantasy,' said Allen.

'The first thing: you should act more like a pet. The second thing you never give me blow jobs, when I always give you. That's kind of cold you know. The third thing sometimes you need to

let me tease you more, you always stop me that's all,' said Kanda proud of his fantasy for the perfect uke.

'I understand. Then I'll leave. Go and find yourself a pet,' said Allen with a cold voice.

'Wait, Allen. You can't leave. I didn't leave when you said how I should be,' said Kanda.

'So what? I'm not you,' said Allen.

'Look you don't have to become my pet. This is how your innocent image makes me think that you should be like a pet. Now you will stay?' asked Kanda.

'Let me think. No, you have to find something more convincing,' said Allen while leaving the room.

'Wait. I admit that I also have one more reason of how you will be the perfect uke for me. You should smile more and no cry for small things. I don't like it when you cry. I like it when you

smile even if I don't show it,' said Kanda while scratching his head.

'You're not lying are you?' asked Allen

'Of course I am not lying. I don't want to loose you for good. You're very precious to me, you're like the rarest flower in the Black Order's garden' said Kanda embarrassed and mired by the

words he had just spoken.

'That's so sweet, I will forgive you and not leave you,' said Allen happier than ever because he got to hear such words from Kanda.

'I'm so happy. I don't think that I will say such embarrassing a second time in my whole life,' said Kanda.

'You won't need to,' said Allen with a big and radiant smile on his face.

**End of chapter 1**

* * *

**Which pairing is next? **

**The idea came from a conversation with a friend. What we were talking about wasn't related to this just a little bit close to this topic**.

**In my mind I wanted to do more pairings on the same story. But, I can't because there aren't enough categories. So I will do more stories with the same theme.  
**


	2. Lavi x Allen as a Pairing

Disclaimer: I don't own DGM

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Case Lavi x Allen as a pairing**

**In the park under a sakura tree**

**Case how the uke should be**

'Ne, Allen why are you always talking about others?' asked Lavi.

'What do you mean by that?' asked Allen confused.

'Like, when I am with you instead of thinking about you, you are talking about others,' said Lavi.

'Because my life is boring,' said Allen.

'That's not an explanation,' said Lavi.

'Okay, then because it would be weird to talk about me. I mean the world is not just about me. That's why I don't talk about me and I think that it would bother you if I talk only about me,' said Allen in a soft voice.

'You are wrong I really would like to know more about you. I don't know very much things about you and I would really like for you to tell me things about you,' said Lavi.

'Okay. From now on I will talk with you more about things like this. But, you also will have to talk more about yourself in the future,' said Allen.

'I promise,' said Lavi.

'Then let us do a pinky promise,' said Allen with a very big smile on his face.

'We aren't kids you know. But, if that is what you want,' said Lavi.

'Yay!' said Allen.

'It's like we are back to being small and innocent kids,' said Lavi with a smile.

'Yes,' said Allen.

'You know, some time ago I had this dream where you were perfect for me,' said Lavi.

'How I am, I am not perfect for you?' asked Allen kid of pissed.

'It's not that you aren't perfect but you still lack some things that I have I my mind,' said Lavi scared by the expression Allen was starting to make.

'Okay. Then let me hear what you have in your mind of me being perfect,' said Allen with the scariest face he could make.

'Fine, just stop making that scary face. Please,' said Lavi.

'Okay,' said Allen.

'So, the first thing you were more sincere with me. Like when you were sad you were telling me that. For the moment you are still hiding things from me. The second thing you never let me touch you in public. I know that we have to hide our relationship, but it's not weird if we touch. It would be weird if we were seen holding hands or kissing. That makes me think that you are embarrassed that you are with me. The third thing is that you always try to protect me, when I should be the one protecting you,' said Lavi.

'Let me give you an explanation for your ideas of how I should be the perfect uke. For the first one: I am still not used with you. We are together just for two months. The second one: I am still not used to you touching me. I don't know why, but I am scared. The third reason it is because I don't want to loose you so I try to protect you with all I have got,' said Allen.

'I understand. I won't rush you or anything. I will wait for you no matter how much it takes,' said Lavi.

'Thank you,' said Allen and then hugged Lavi very tight.

* * *

**How the Seme should be**

**In the bath tub**

'Lavi, since you already said that how I should be the perfect uke in the park, can I say my complaints for you now?' asked Allen.

'Complaints? What complaints?' asked Lavi.

'Every time you see me, you jump on my back and it hurts. You are heavy. The second thing: you never let me sleep. You always roll over me and wake me up. The third thing you never clean the room and I have to clean after you in that natural habitat you live in. It's like a jungle your room. From now on if you won't change at least the third complaint, I won't see you,' said Allen.

'You don't have to be so harsh. I don't like cleaning my room. I also like jumping on you because you are so small and cute. The problem with the sleep can't be solved because I need space when I sleep,' said Lavi.

'Then I will sleep in another room,' said Allen.

'You don't have to. I will sleep on the floor, just don't go in another room,' said Lavi worried about Allen's decision.

'Fine, as long as you won't disturb me while I am sleeping,' said Allen.

'Yay Allen-tan is happier now. I hope,' said Lavi.

'Yes, I am happy,' said Allen.

'Since we cleared this matter, shall we continue our bath?' asked Lavi.

'Only if you will wash my back,' said Allen.

'Okay. But, with the condition that after you will wash my hair' said Lavi.

'Fine,' said Allen.

**The End of Chapter 2**

**

* * *

**

**I hope that you enjoyed the pairing.**

**What will be the next pairing?**

** Even I don't know yet. **

**If you have suggestions then leave a review. Reviews are always welcomed. **


	3. Reever x Komui

Disclaimer:I don't own DGM

* * *

**Chapter 3 **

**Case ****Reever x ****Komui as a pairing**

**Case how the seme should be**

**In the bed**

'Ne Komui was I good in bed?' asked Reever with a very big smirk on his face.

'What are you saying?' asked Komui angry.

'Please. Let me know,' said Reever while approaching Komui.

'You are good,' said Komui in a soft voice.

'I am happy,' said Reever.

'Why?' Komui asked, even thought he had a slight idea of Reever's answer.

'Because I can satisfy you,' said Reever and then licked Komui behind his ear.

'Baka,' said Komui while starting to blush.

'You should make this red face more, it excites me,' said Reever while laughing.

'You are mean. Did you know that?' asked Komui.

'Why?' asked Reever with an innocent look on his face.

'Because you always tend to tease me,' said Komui while trying to make a face that would make his lover think that he was mad at him.

'But I tease you because you make cute expressions,' said Reever while patting Komui's hair.

'Then find another way to see my cute expressions,' said Komui with a bossy attitude.

'Then, should I tickle you?' asked Reever with a smirk on his face.

'If you dare to tickle me I swear that I will beat you,' said Komui.

'Okay. I know that you always punch me very hard,' said Reever while remembering the sad memories of being beaten up by his lover.

'At least I escaped,' said Komui with a smile.

'Not for long I will definitely find a way to make you change your facial expressions more frequently,' said Reever.

'Not until I will make you understand what you lack to be my perfect seme,' said Komui.

'That will be interesting. I would really like to hear our ideas,' said Reever.

'The first change that I would like to see at you. Stop teasing me all the time even during work. This one must be accomplished by you,' said Komui.

'I understand, my Princess,' said Reever.

'If you say so, the next one: you should also take care of the cat. I am fed up of taking care of it when it is your cat. The third thing, you never work too much because you always stare at me instead of working,' said Komui.

'But, I can't stop looking at you. In my eyes you are very beautiful,' said Reever.

'Then, you should have a picture of me with you all the time so that you won't be too distracted,' said Komui.

'If you will let me take a photo of you it would be perfect. The matter with the cat, I will take care of it from now on. I thought that you liked taking acre of the cat,' said Reever.

'You thought wrong,' said Komui.

'I am sorry then,' said Reever.

'Apologies are accepted,' said Komui.

'If this matter is resolved how about we continue what we started?' asked Reever with a smirk on his face.

'I don't mind,' said Komui smiling.

'I love you and you smiling face,' said Reever.

'Me too, I love you,' said Komui.

* * *

**Case how the Uke should be**

** In Komui's office**

'Reever, what are you doing here?' asked Komui.

'I am watching you,' said Reever.

'I can see that, but you have work to do and you are disturbing me,' said Komui kind of pissed.

'But, I am fed up of working. I want to see you,' said Reever with puppy dog eyes.

'Well maybe I don't want to see you,' said Komui while he was working.

'Why is that?' asked Reever.

'Because you distract me,' said Komui.

'Only that? Then I won't leave,' said Reever.

'Fine. Just don't bother me too much,' said Komui.

'Komui-chan I have to tell you something,' said Reever.

'What is it?' asked Komui.

'You aren't perfect for me,' said Reever.

'Well, I also complained about what I what you to change. So I think that this means that you still aren't the perfect seme for me either,' said Komui.

'You have a point there,' said Reever.

'You can say what you dislike about me. While I am still listening to you,' said Komui.

'That's harsh Komui-chan. Well the first one is that you always stop me when we are doing it, the second one is that you never want to listen to me and the third one is that we never went on a date because every time I ask you out you say you have work, it is not fair. If you don't like me just say so,' said Reever.

'I stop you when we are doing it because it hurts. I never listen to you because I don't want to and I love you really it is just that I think that the people will look in a strange way at us when we will go on a date. That's all,' said Komui.

'You never told me that your butt hurts and I am the happiest man in the world that now at least I know that you love me,' said Reever.

'I didn't tell you because I thought that you will get angry at me,' said Komui.

'I won't get mad, believe me,' said Reever.

'I believe you,' said Komui.

'Now that we resolved this problem, shall we go in the park?' asked Reever eager for Komui's answer.'

'Yes,' said Komui.

'Finally we are going together somewhere,' said Reever.

**End of Chapter 3 **

**

* * *

  
**

**Weird pairing right? I still hope that you liked it. What pairing should be next? I don't have an idea. Maybe you (the one reading this) have an idea. Reviews are always welcomed.**


	4. Tyki x Lavi

**Chapter 4**

**Case Tyki x Lavi as a pairing**

**Case how the uke should be**

**After the battle between Lavi and Tyki ended and they started talking to keep each other company**

'Tyki can you stop patting my head?' asked Lavi worried that somebody might see them together.

'But, from red you hair is now almost gray from when we fought,' said Tyki chuckling.

'Very funny, what can I say,' said Lavi sarcastically.

'I knew it that I am funny,' said Tyki.

'If you say so, said Lavi.

'Why are you mad? Every time I try to make you laugh you get mad,' said Tyki worried about his cute bunny.

'That is because your jokes suck,' said Lavi with a very serious face.

'I would laugh because the joke sucks,' said Tyki.

'If you don't like how I react then fin yourself another lover,' said Lavi as a tear was running on his cheek.

'Please, don't start crying,' said Tyki.

'Give me a reason,' said Lavi still crying.

'As you said, if I don't like it that you don't laugh I should find someone else. But, I doubt that another person will make me as happy as you do. That's why I won't leave you alone,' said Tyki while hugging the crying bunny.

'But why me, and not some other cute girl?' asked Lavi.

'Because you understand me,' said Tyki with gentle eyes.

'Are you sure about that?' said Lavi blushing from what Tyki said.

'Yes I am. Still there are some things that you lack at,' said Tyki preparing to run if Lavi decided to yell or punch him.

'What are those things?' said Lavi with a very scary face.

'Well, when you are with your friends and you meet with me you never look at me. It is like I don't even exist for you when they around. I am not saying that you should come and jump into my arms, just that you should at least give me a smile. Something else, every time you stay with me you have a sad face. I almost never see your laughing or smiling face,' said Tyki.

'You know it is not that easy for me to smile at you when Allen and the others are around. They would think that I have gone insane,' said Lavi while thinking for the answer of the other problem Tyki had.

'You are right, but still just look at least once at me,' said Tyki.

'I will try. For the second thing you told me. When we meet I don't know for what reason but I start thinking bout the old me it is like looking in my sad past. That is the reason why I almost never laugh or smile,' said Lavi very sad thinking about it.

'Thanks for telling me. I hope that I will find a solution for this problem,' said Tyki hoping that he will make Lavi feel better

'If you will succeed then I will give you a cookie and whatever you want from me, but nothing too extreme,' said Lavi with a happier look on his face.

'If you take it like this I will definitely succeed in finding a way to make you think only at happy and bright things,' said Tyki.

'I can't wait to see what you will come up with,' said Lavi.

* * *

**Case how the Seme should be**

**After the Black Order and the Noah Clan discovered Tyki and Lavi's relationship. Not long after they talked about what Lavi should change about himself. Now two years passed and the two of them are on a island. **

**Tyki and Lavi are watching the sunset.**

'I still can't believe that two years passed since we fled,' said Lavi.

'Time passes fast,' said Tyki thinking back about it.

'Too fast, but our sin won't be forgiven so easy,' said Lavi sad thinking about it.

'Don't worry at least they won't come looking for us on this island,' said Tyki.

'You are right well at least we are still together,' said Lavi.

'Yes, this is what matters the most,' said Tyki.

'Wow, you can be romantic sometimes. This is the first time I heard you talk so serious,' said Lavi surprised.

'Do not be so cruel. I was just trying to make you feel better,' said Tyki.

'I knew it that you didn't change. But you still have some things that you need to change about yourself. Did you know that?' asked Lavi preparing to say what he hates about his lover.

'I am not perfect? That is something new. What do I lack? I should be the perfect lover for a girl,' said Tyki wondering if he made a mistake while he was talking.

'For a girl? I am not a girl. Or you would have preferred your lover to be a cute and blond girl?' said Lavi very angry at the words Tyki said.

'You are wrong. I didn't want to say it that way,' said Tyki.

'Fine, then how did you want to say it?' asked Lavi.

'What I wanted to say was that I thought that I am your perfect lover,' said Tyki wondering if Lavi will forgive him.

'Well you are not the perfect lover for me yet,' said Lavi.

'Then, please tell me what you don't like about me, so that I will change' said Tyki kind of hurt by what Lavi said.

'Well you always get carried away when we do it and fuck me too hard and my butt hurts for a long time. The second thing, you are never just a little bit serious for you everything is like a joke. The third thing and the last one is that you always think that what you do is okay. I mean that you never think that you said or did something wrong,' said Lavi very mad while thinking why is he even Tyki's lover.

'I am really sorry for the first thing. You make a face that it almost begs for me to not stop from what I am doing I can't resist to that face. The second thing, I can't be serious it would be against my rules. I like it more when I am not serious. The third thing, I do think when I do or say something. Is just that maybe that I don't know you so well to guess what makes you angry,' said Tyki knowing that this discussion might end their relationship for good.

'Thanks for telling me know that we don't know each other at all. I do not even know how we ended up together in the first place,' said Lavi on the verge of crying.

'Well I think that we were in love with each other. But maybe that love is gone now,' said Tyki really sad thinking of him being away from Lavi.

'Maybe you are right. Maybe we should break up and find someone else,' said Lavi already crying.

'Yeah, I am glad to have met you,' said Tyki that was also almost crying but to hide his teary eyes he went straight to Lavi's lips and gave him a last kiss.

'Well, I will take a boat from here to the nearest village,' said Lavi still crying.

'Me too,' said Tyki very sad about the way their relationship ended. Then he turned around to take his leave.

'Tyki, I am really glad to have met you,' said Lavi smiling at his ex-lover's crying face.

'Me too bunny-boy,' said Tyki trying to hide his tears.

* * *

**After three years since Lavi and Tyki broke up**

**Germany**

Lavi was walking through the city looking for an Akuma that he saw flying. As he was hurrying to catch the Akuma he saw a familiar shadow. He wasn't sure who it was because it was too dark outside. But his heart knew better than his eyes that it was that precious person that he once loved. Without realizing he started to run towards it he yelled his name and as he guessed it was Tyki. When the Noah turned around Lavi jumped in his arms and started to cry in his arms. Tyki was also very happy to see his beloved and hugged him very tight. Both of them were very happy that they were together one more time. They regretted from that time that they broke up, but now fait gave them another chance.

**End of Chapter 4**

**

* * *

  
**

** This was so sad. Don't you think? Well I think that. I really love this pairing. It is like the were made for each other. I hope that the ones that read this chapter also like to see Tyki and Lavi together. Well do you have any other ideas of gay pairings from DGM for this fic? I am really sorry for the ones that wanted to write straight pairings in their review. But since the fan-fic is a BL one, only gay pairings will do. Well then see ya in the next chapter. Bye-bye. **


End file.
